Call of Pyhrria
=Author's Note= This is a fanfiction written by AvalonCat and Drawkill Dragon. If you would like your character to make an appearance in our story, feel free to contact one of us. Queen Avalon 19:38, September 25, 2018 (UTC) What she said. (Drawkill Dragon) Made by Drawkill Dragon =Prologue= Iria rushed through the air, breathing hard, flapping her wings frantically. Behind her, two pursuers chased her down like wolf does a rabbit. In her talons, she held two gems, both a glimmering NightWing purple, cloudy, yet magical. Iria knew why these two dragons were chasing her, she had done something, something terrible. She had discovered a way to send a dragon to an alternate universe. Originally, there were three necklaces. She had her sister, Shine, test one of them. At first, there was no effect, but that same night she put the necklace on, she completely disappeared. No trace left behind, as if she was wiped clean off the face of Pyhrria. Iria clutched her jewels tightly. Because she was the last one who saw her sister, she was accused of murder. Now, she was being hunted down. Why accuse her, well she was animus. And with her animus magic, she created these necklaces that transported a dragon to another dimension. Indeed, she did it to transport her, her sister, and her brother away from the war and to a safe realm where they would be safe until after the war. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain spread from her side up her wing. Her wing froze in mid flap and she crashed to the ground, landing in the sand below her. Three bright moons shown in the sky illuminating the desert. Iria groaned and looked up as the two dragons landed beside her. She saw a small knife sticking out of her side and blood gushing out. One of them must had thrown it at her. "Hand over the necklaces animus!" Demanded the first one holding out his talon. Iria glared at them and shook her head. The other one slapped her head. "Now!" Iria felt her head grow dizzy and her vision began to blur. She was dying, but she couldn't let them take her necklaces. She looked down at the two necklaces, then quickly tied the together. "No!" One pursuer shouted and quickly leaped forward and snatched them out of her hands. The other stabbed her with their venom barb taking her life. However they were too late. For the moment the dragon snatched the necklaces out of Iria's talons, they had disappeared; to the other dimension. =Chapter 1= Ava's POV (Names and places are made up in this chapter) Ava scanned the menu presented before her. Every option looked tasty and delicious. Maybe she would order two? Perhaps buy one for Ariana? She liked pumpkin spice right? Ava thought on it a little more then made her decision. "I'll have a large Pumpkin Spice Latte and a Large Coconut Cream Latte." The lady at the counter who's named tag proclaimed her as Hannah, typed into the computer Ava's order. "That will be 12 dollars and 77 cents." Ava handed Hannah her Starbucks gift card and she swiped it, completing the payment. Ava eyes her laptop and stylus laid on a table nearby. She was quite paranoid someone was going to run off with it. Hannah returned Ava's gift card which still had a few dollars left on it. "Thank you." Ava replied cheerfully. "My pleasure." Hannah replied. Ava returned to her seat, sitting across from an empty one. A week ago, Ava and Ariana, known as AvalonCat and Drawkill Dragon on the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki had agreed to meet in real life, discovering that both lived in the same town in the state of California. Right now in fact, Ava sat at a Starbucks in San Francisco. Ava opened her lap top and launched sketchbook, her drawing app. Taking up her stylus she resumed the current drawing she had left off of before. It was a headshot of a black dragon with gold eyes and golden frills, a commission from Deviant Art. "Ava!" Her name was called, signaling her order was complete. Ava got up and walked over to the counter picking up the two hot lattes. She set the pumpkin spice one in front of the empty seat and her own coconut cream one next to her computer. She took a sip, the sweet flavor sinking into her taste buds. Before she continued drawing, she looked up and around too see if Ariana had walked in unnoticed, but she didn't see anyone who looked like her. Ava was wearing the closest outfit possible to her persona. She wore a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans accompanied with grey tennis shoes. Around her neck was a sword with feathered wings pendent and on her head were fluffy yellow cat ears attached to a headband. She would have liked to wear her brown feathered wings but they were quite large and got in the way a lot so she normally omitted them. Ava smiled at her finished line-art. Now she would begin to do the coloring. She created a new layer and selected a dark grey, just slightly lighter than black. Ava, when coloring in white or black characters, would always use the darkest grey possible or lightest grey possible instead of using straight black or white since she used that for the shading, line-art, and highlights. She began to fill in the scales when she heard the bell jingle, signaling someone entering. She turned around and saw a teenage girl with dark brown hair and amber eyes walk in. She wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. Exactly what Ariana described she would wear. The two made eye contact and she walked over to Ava. "Shoot, what do I say? This is so exciting! I cant believe this is really her! Is this going to be awkward? Will not like me after all?" Many thoughts raced through Ava's head as Ariana approached. "Um, you Ava, right?" She asked, her voice low and quite. Ava nodded and smiled. "Its so great to meet you in person." She stood up and held her hand out to shake. Ariana hesitated then shook it. "Well that was stupid, to formal, but a hug would be to close. Ugh why is this so hard!" Ava scolded her self silently. "I bought you a pumpkin spice latte, that's your favorite right?" Ava held her breath hoping she made the right choice. Ariana smiled. "Yes! How did you know?" "I read it on your sona's page." Ava replied, smiling with relief. "Oh yah!" Ariana smiled. She peared past Ava looking at what she was drawing. "Wow, that looks really good!" Ava blushed. "Oh, I'm not done yet. Its just a commission from Deviant Art." Ava quickly flipped her laptop back and closed it. "You have one of those 360 flip computers!! How much was it?" "Er, I'm not sure, I think 200, maybe 300 dollars? It was a gift to me from my parents. I know the stylus was 50." Ariana just nodded. She took a seat from across Ava. Ava moved her computer aside and took her drink, taking another sip. "Goodness, you weren't kidding when you said you would look like you persona." Ariana indicated, looking over Ava. Ava smiled. "Yep. She is my persona." Ava adjusted her headband, making sure her ears were straight. "Where did you get the ears? They are so nice and fluffy!" Ariana smiled. "Amazon." Ava replied. "Actually this necklace, shirt and ears are from Amazon." "Wow." Ariana replied. "So what about you, I can see how you relate to your dragon sona with amber eyes and dark hair." Ava moved the conversation over to Ariana. "Well yes, I did base the coloring off my hair color a bit but I really like the color purple so I wanted to be a purple dragon." She replied. Ava nodded. "Yes, and I can see that in Silent Shade as well." Ava replied, remembering Ariana's catsona from the Warriors Fanon Wiki. That was the place they first met online too. Ariana moved the conversation onto Wing of Fire, and the two friends discussed their favorite characters, books, least favorite characters, and the canon characters they thought they were most like. They sat in Starbucks for an hour in a half till it began to grow late. Ava looked at her fit-bit. It was 8:30 pm and she needed to be home by nine. "Whats the matter?" Ariana asked. "Oh, nothing, its just I need to be home by nine." Ava replied. "Oh, if you need to go, that's fine." Ariana said, looking a bit disappointed. "We can meet next weekend if you like." Ava said, grabbing her laptop and stylus. Ariana picked up their trash and threw it away. "Sure, that sounds great!" She replied. They began to walk toward the door. "Oh, wait, I want to give you something!" Ariana exclaimed. Ava turned and saw her digging into the pocket of her hoodie. She pulled out a two silver chain necklaces with a purple jewel pendent on them. "I was thinking these could be our friendship necklaces!" Ariana held out one to Ava. Ava reached with her one free hand and took the chain. The moment she touched the necklace, she felt something off, a sensation deep in her gut that there was more to this necklace than what meets the eye. It was warm to the touch as if it was emitting energy. As if it were Animus enchanted. "Thanks, this is really pretty. Where did you get it?" Ava asked putting the chain over her head and around her neck to accompany her sword pendent and Chinese choker. "Just a small antique store downtown. I'm glad you like it!" Ariana replied. Ava smiled and examined the pendent. It seemed magical in a way. "Well, it was great meeting you!" Ava reached over and gave Ariana a small hug. They waved goodbye, and Ava walked away. Ariana pulled out her phone, and Ava could've sworn she heard her humming a song from Nightmare Before Christmas. When Ava arrived home her parents were up watching TV. However, she went updtairs and took a shower and put on her pjs which were dark purple covered in silver stars and gold and blue planets. The shirts said, "Stay Stellar". Before climbing into bed, Ava took her pills since she was struggling with a minor fault in her digestive system and had a quick midnight snack. She returned to her room and climbed up into her loft bed and laid down in the soft sheets. The ceiling above her was covered in glow-in-the-dark star stickers and on the wall next to her was a picture of her and her boyfriend. After reading a chapter in Escaping Peril, Ava flicked off her flashlight and turned over on her side, letting herself drift off into sleep. Around her neck was the friendship necklace Ariana had given her. As the darkness of sleep crept upon her, the air around her grew cool, and she drifted so deep into sleep, she could no longer hear the hum of the engine in her fan, nor feel the softness of her sheets. Like she was drifting out of the world. =Chapter 2= Coming soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Comedy)